


Alone Time

by Chronic_RWBY_Enabler



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enabler, F/F, Incest, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronic_RWBY_Enabler/pseuds/Chronic_RWBY_Enabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Yang get some rare alone time in the dorms and take full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Weiss was in Vale.

 

Blake was reading at her desk.

 

Yang lounged in her bunk, drawing pictures and singing along to the music on her headphones, while Ruby tried to study.  As one would expect, she was having some difficulty.  Aside from the noise, her older sister was positioned perfectly for a fantastically distracting view of those exquisite breasts.  Ruby could feel them calling to her.  Her hands itched to touch them.  She assumed Yang was doing this on purpose.  The older girl loved to tease her like that.  Yang called it foreplay.  Ruby called it infuriating.  She tried to return to her book, but Yang kept on singing.

 

_"...Unconditional, unconditionally -_   
_I will love you unconditionally._   
_There is no fear now!_   
_Let go and just be free._   
_I will love you unconditionally..."_

 

She looked Ruby adoringly in the eye while she sang this song, and Ruby couldn't help but return that look.  Distracting as it may be, she loved getting affection from her big sister.  There was no greater source of joy in her life.  Little sneaky acts of love like this always kept a smile in the crook of her mouth.

 

Foolishly attempting to repress that smile, Ruby returned her gaze to her textbook.  On the pages, there were some fuzzy black lines that may have been words, and a few boxes of colors that might have been pictures, but Ruby's focus was completely gone, and the pages meaningless.  Her eyes wandered back to those big, delicious, pillowy breasts, and her mouth watered.

 

Violet eyes leered back at her once again:

 

_"Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
 _Never wanna put my heart on the line_  
 _But swimming in your water is something spiritual_  
 _I'm born again every time you spend the night_  
  
_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
 _Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_  
 _And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
  
_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
 _For too long, for too long_  
 _Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
 _For too long, for too long_  
  
_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
 _Ooh!_  
 _Oh, yeah, yeah,_  
 _Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
 _Ooh!_  
  
_You bring me to my knees, you make me testify_  
 _You can make a sinner change his ways_  
 _Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light_  
 _And right there is where I wanna stay_  
  
_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
 _Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_  
 _And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
  
_'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
 _For too long, for too long_  
 _Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven_  
 _For too long, for too long_  
  
_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh!"_

 

Ruby clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes in desire.  Her fist clenched in her bedspread.  Her books, forgotten.  She simply could not look away from the most beautiful girl in the world while that desire raged in her eyes.  

 

_"...You're the light, you're the night_  
 _You're the color of my blood_  
 _You're the cure, you're the pain_  
 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_  
 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_  
  
_You're the fear, I don't care_  
 _Cause I've never been so high_  
 _Follow me to the dark_  
 _Let me take you past our satellites_  
 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_  
  
_So love me like you do, love me like you do_  
 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_  
 _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?..."_

 

All of a sudden, Blake snapped her book shut and announced, "I'm going to the library."  She wandered around the room grabbing notebooks and textbooks and things far too slowly.  

 

Meanwhile, Yang eyed Ruby like a predator.

 

She tried to block it out.  She lay on her side and tried to look at one of the millions of pages laying around her.  It didn't help.  Even without looking, she could feel her sister's eyes on her.  The fire inside her raged painfully, and she began to feel a little irritated at Blake's casual pace.  Ruby let out a heavy breath as quietly as she could, but when she peeked up and caught Yang's gaze again, she almost couldn't remember how to breathe again.  She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth and willed herself to be still until Blake was gone.

 

Almost as soon as Blake closed the door behind her, Yang sprang off of her bunk and was straddling Ruby faster than she could even blink.  "Finally!" the elder sister sighed heavily.

 

The  breath on Ruby's ear gave her goosebumps, and she grinned maniacally.  Yang was _never_ the one to initiate sex between them.  Ordinarily, Ruby practically had to beg for it.  Now, Yang was looking at her like a meal.  She wrapped her arms around her big sister's neck and pulled her into a hungry kiss.  "You need some lovin' today, huh?" Ruby cooed.  She was answered with a delicious taste of Yang's new-found passion on her tongue.  

 

Yang ground herself into Ruby as they kissed.  Her pace was slow, but forceful, and her breathing got slowly heavier as she rocked her hips back and forth.  She refused to release Ruby's lips.  Their tongues danced in rhythm to her grinding, and for a long while, Ruby wondered if her sister was just going to get off right there.  

 

She placed her hands encouragingly behind Yang's hips and pulled them harder into her.  She rocked upward, meeting each thrust and humming encouragingly.  Yang bit her lip and smiled, throwing her head back a bit in pleasure, and Ruby smiled with satisfaction.  She loved watching Yang when they made love.  It made her lose her mind with desire.  "Mmm, Yang, you are sooo sexy, baby.  Does that feel good?  Hmm?"  She palmed the older girl’s breasts, teasing them through the fabric.

 

"So good," Yang answered dreamily.  She distractedly unzipped Ruby's bodice, then her shirt, and tugged them impatiently off, stroking the younger girl's bare skin, still grinding aggressively together.  "You feel good, too, baby sister," she said, brushing her lips teasingly across Ruby's, but pulling back without following through.  

 

The redhead sighed happily.  "I love the way you touch me."  She rocked with Yang for a while before she moved her hands to herchest, teasing her nipples through her shirt.  She removed her sister's tops and splayed her hands over the soft round skin of her breasts, cupping them, caressing them, teasing them.  They felt like treasure in her hands, and she cherished them.  

 

Surprising Ruby yet again, Yang removed her breasts from Ruby's hands and placed one of them in her little sister's mouth.  Ruby suckled greedily at it, marveling at how the ordinarily submissive Yang was now being so forward.  After a minute, Yang switched sides and put her other breast in Ruby's mouth, and Ruby gave the same thorough attention to this one as she did the first.  Yang was breathing quite heavily now, and for an extra bonus, Ruby lightly bit Yang's nipple, making the elder girl squeak.

 

Yang's eyes narrowed with desire, and without speaking, she shed the rest of her clothing, climbed up, and placed her knees on either side of Ruby's head.  The redhead  beamed in giddiness.  She had wanted Yang to be like this for so long, but since the older girl still had reservations about their relationship, she had always held back.  Ruby idly wondered what had changed, but she wasn't about to ask.

 

She buried her tongue into Yang as deeply as she could, encouraging her into a gentle rocking motion as she caressed her from the inside.  The pussy in her mouth was perfectly wet, and Ruby swirled her tongue firmly round and round, making herself dizzy, but she didn’t stop.

 

"Oh, yeah," Yang shuddered, finally breaking her long silence.  "Oh, Ruby, I love you so much.  I’ve needed you so bad."  She pressed herself into Ruby's tongue, scratching her fingers through short, silky black and red hair and panting harder with every rock of her hips.

 

Ruby was thrilled to no end.  She traced her way up to Yang's clit and sucked it roughly into her mouth.  From the cry she heard in response, she knew it was the right choice.  She alternated between licking and sucking Yang's clit with slow, gentle motions.

 

Yang grunted, aggravated at the slow pace, and rocked harder into Ruby's face.  When Ruby didn't cooperate, she growled.  "Ruby!  Don't tease me anymore!" she begged.  "I need it!"

 

Ruby was torn between either teasing Yang some more in payback of all the hundreds of times the older sister had resisted the younger, or rewarding her for such wonderful sexually aggressive behavior.  She gave an answering growl and pressed her tongue firmly against Yang's clit, giving her the pressure and friction she wanted.

 

Yang sighed in relief, gripping Ruby's hair with one hand and supporting herself with the other.  She rocked gently, but her thigh muscles trembled from holding herself still.  She panted and mumbled unintelligible encouragement.  After a while of Ruby's ministrations, Yang's breath was loud, and her hips moved in broad strokes up and down Ruby's tongue, from her clit to her pussy and back again, over and over.

 

Ruby's chin and cheeks were now covered in Yang's juices. She reached underneath and slid two fingers easily into Yang's pussy.  

 

"Oh, fuck yes!" Yang cried, pressing her hand hard against Ruby's, burying the younger girl's fingers even deeper inside herself.

 

Ruby wiggled her digits strategically in and out, back and forth, and after only a few strokes, Yang bit back a loud cry that told Ruby that she was very close to coming.  She narrowed her eyes at the challenge and urged Yang back down far enough to add the younger girl’s tongue back into the mix.

 

Yang hummed loudly, and rocked back and forth into Ruby with a new desperate pace.  Through tightly gritted teeth, she whimpered, "Oh, yes, Ruby!  Fuck yes!  Oh, shit!"

 

Ruby gave an answering hum in delight, and it sent Yang tumbling over the edge.  She did not come quietly, even though she tried, and Ruby milked her for all she was worth, only relenting when Yang forcefully pried her off.

 

After finally getting free, Yang flopped onto her side and tried to catch her breath as she convulsed in pleasure.  

 

Ruby couldn't hide the huge stupid grin on her face, but she did try a bit while she grabbed a towel out of the dresser.

 

"Holy shit, Ruby!" Yang exclaimed breathlessly.

 

Ruby giggled and returned to her bed with the towel.  "Mmm, you liked that, huh?" she purred.  When Yang nodded, Ruby gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  "There's more where that came from."  She waggled her brow.  "Hmm?"  She gave another kiss.

 

Yang grinned, but pushed her away a bit.  "Give me a minute, geez!"

 

Ruby chuckled and pulled Yang back, threading their fingers together.  She kissed her face and neck and chest with a feather-light touch, breathing softly on the most sensitive places, and grinning proudly when she heard Yang's breath hitch.  She grinned, relishing the power.

 

"Stop!" Yang demanded weakly, pushing her away again.

 

" _You_ stop," Ruby insisted, straddling her, so she couldn't back away.  She threaded the fingers of both their hands together this time and pushed Yang's hands down to the bed, keeping her there gently but firmly.  When Yang didn't fight her, she leaned slowly down and enticed her sister into a kiss once more.  Ruby remained gentle now, since Yang seemed to be getting skittish again.  She made an effort to put more romance into it, and less of The Hunt.  It seemed to work - Yang relaxed and kissed her much more enthusiastically.  Ruby released her hands and just kissed her big sister for a while, enjoying their rare opportunity to be alone together.  However, time was still a factor, and she soon got back to business, chucking her shoes off and easing out of her skirt and panties.

 

Yang grinned.  She loved Ruby in only her tights.  She stroked her hands up and down the backs of the younger girl’s thighs, teasing the heated skin beneath her rear, where the silky fabric ended.  "Mmm, you're so fucking sexy, baby," she purred.  She eased one of Ruby's legs between her own and guided the younger girl to connect to her clit-to-clit.

 

Ruby's face hurt from grinning, but she couldn't stop.  She touched her sister gently at first, teasing their clits against one another, one gentle press of skin-on-skin at a time.  Slowly, Ruby pressed closer, rocking back and forth, spreading their wetness around for a nice, slick friction.  She hugged Yang's leg to her body for a better position and rocked harder.

 

"Fuck yeah," Yang breathed.  She grabbed Ruby's ass and dug her fingers in, making Ruby cry out and buck into her, making herself cry out.  They chuckled at each other and found themselves locked in that happy gaze for a long blissful moment as they moved together.  They were sweating now, and their bodies slid easily against one another, generating a warm, drunken buzz inside them.  

 

"Oh, God, Yang," Ruby whimpered.  "Your pussy feels so good."  She reached down and grabbed hold of one of Yang's breasts, squeezing and toying with it as they climbed steadily closer to their climax.  "You feel so fucking good."

 

Yang trembled beneath her, clutching at her, digging her fingers in.  "Ruby!" she squeaked.  "Are you close?  I need to come, oh god, I'm trying not to come!  Please come with me."

 

"Oh, yes!  Come for me, my love," Ruby answered.  "Yes!  Comecomecomecome!"  As soon as she heard Yang cry out in her orgasm, Ruby fell intensely over the edge as well.  They continued to move together, seeking out every bit of pleasure they could find, and when they could take no more, Ruby fell bonelessly on top of her big sister and panted in her bliss, while Yang stroked her back and caught her own breath for the second time.  “God, I love fucking you!” she exclaimed, rubbing her face into Yang’s breasts.

 

"Think we've got time for you to get one more?" the blonde asked with a catch in her voice.

 

Ruby looked at the clock.  It had only been a little over a half-hour.  "Uh, yeah, I think we have time for more."  She snaked her hand down and slipped two fingers inside of Yang.

 

The blonde moaned in pleasure, but said, "I meant get one more orgasm for _you_!"

 

"I know what you meant," Ruby dismissed with a mischievous grin.  "But this is what I want."  She pumped her fingers in and out, and Yang rose to meet her at every stroke.  "It's what you want, too, isn't it?"  

 

Yang whimpered in response, and Ruby pressed deeper into her.  It was past the time for gentleness, and she stroked Yang much more quickly, letting the full length of her fingers press in.

 

Yang mewled softly and bucked her hips into Ruby's hand.  "Oh, god, yes, more!" she begged.  "More, please."  Obediently, Ruby slid one more finger into her sister's dripping wet pussy, and Yang lost her voice for a moment as the little redhead fucked her harder than ever before.  

 

"Oh, you like that, huh, baby?" Ruby said smugly.  She didn't slow her pace one bit as Yang writhed wildly beneath her.  "Yeah, your pussy's so hot and wet, and it feels so good," she teased.  "You wanna come for me, sweetheart?"

 

In answer, Yang wedged her hand between them and found her way inside Ruby's pussy.  She couldn't concentrate enough to get a steady rhythm going, but her whole body shook in pleasure from the aggressive way Ruby was fucking her, and it felt amazing as they slid their fingers in and out of each other.

 

"Oh, yeah," Ruby moaned and panted, "You wanna come together again?"

 

Yang nodded furiously

 

"You want me to rub your clit, baby?" Ruby offered seductively.

 

“Yeee…” Yang answered, unable to form full words through the cries escaping her lips.

 

Ruby rested her thumb gently against Yang's clit, and the blonde again went silent in her pleasure.  Somehow, she managed to mimic the movement of Ruby's thumb and fingers, and Ruby bucked into her with all her strength.

 

Ruby came first this time, unable to hold in her cries of pleasure, but pressing herself in between Yang's breasts to muffle them.  Yang came afterward, crashing down with an animalistic howl, and bucking so hard, she nearly crashed Ruby’s bunkbed through the wall.

 

When they had finally finished, they lay in a sweaty, tangled mess of hair and papers and bed sheets, panting, trembling, and humming gleefully at the electric buzz now running through them.  

 

Yang hugged Ruby close to her, and kissed her on the forehead.  "I love you so much, baby sister," she whispered, stroking the redhead's back affectionately.

 

Ruby looked up at her and openly grinned that stupid grin she'd been trying to hide earlier.  "I love you, too.”  

 


End file.
